halo
by BlueHarlequin
Summary: Reid finds out how possessive Hotch can be after Morgan puts his hands on him at a club during an undercover operation. Just an excuse to put the BAU in clubwear, not to be taken seriously. Hotch x Reid (censored version)
1. You Listen to That? (Closer)

halo (censored version)

Author: BlueHarlequin

Chapter 1 – You Listen to That? (Closer)

Disclaimer: Nothing of Criminal Minds belongs to me; this is not for profit. No copyright infringement intended.

Warnings: graphic sex between men, pwp

A/N: unbeta'd. Please be kind. Updates are always posted in my profile. Feel free to PM me with comments or leave a review, I love hearing from ya'll! Due to some of the site requirements there are some alternate avenues to access my writing posted in my profile as well. **All the uncensored content is on my blog or the other fiction site.**

Hotch x Reid

Summary: Reid finds out how possessive Hotch can be after Morgan puts his hands on him at a club during an undercover operation. Just an excuse to put the BAU in clubwear, not to be taken seriously.

* * *

Spencer looked at Morgan uncertainly as they ground against each other on the dance floor. This was so not his thing but they had to go undercover at a gay club. He and Morgan were on the dance floor trying to keep watch over the numerous bodies gyrating with abandon. JJ was waitressing the private rooms and Prentiss was bartending at the upstairs bar. Rossi was down in the basement cigar lounge bartending there. Hotch was sitting at the bar on the dance floor as he had to be able to move at a moment's notice.

Reid remembered Garcia's squeal as they departed the office already dressed for the operation. JJ had on a short pink mini skirt, halter top and silver go go boots. Who wore go go boots anymore? Apparently it was retro chic at this club. Going for the cute little blond look she had curled her hair letting it spill all over in a bouncy mess. Prentiss looked smart in skin tight vinyl pants and a wife beater, her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she laughed as Morgan yanked on it playfully. She had on black 3 inch stiletto boots and Spencer idly wondered how she managed to walk in them much less run if needed to.

Rossi looked like he was enforcer for the mob and Hotch had raised his eyebrows questioningly when he walked out of his office in a suit with gold chains around his neck. The older man just pulled out a cigar and smirked, "What? It's the style apparently." He then pretty much visually molested their unit chief, causing the man to blush in embarrassment. Hotch was wearing a form fitting blue v-neck shirt. The sleeves were rolled up showcasing his muscled forearms. He was also wearing form fitting black jeans and combat boots. Reid tried really hard not ogle his ass as everyone was distracted.

"Rossi, don't go there." Morgan chimed in.

The older man chuckled and said, "What? You feeling left out?" He directed a playful gaze in his direction. Morgan was wearing a silver mesh shirt unbuttoned down far too suggestively and stonewashed jeans that hung low on his hips. You could see the definition of the dark skinned agent's gleaming pecs through the mostly see through fabric. Rossi smirked, "I'd say you look delicious but Garcia might murder me out of jealousy."

Derek groaned, then smiled evilly, "If anyone deserves to get treated like eye candy tonight it is most certainly Pretty Boy here." Reid cringed as the team's collective attention landed on him. Garcia had insisted on dressing him for this endeavour. He was wearing a black leather tank top that zipped up the front and obscenely tight shorts with battered brown hiking boots. The most humiliating part was Garcia insisted on makeup. She painted his fingernails black and put eyeliner on him. He put his foot down when she tried to push arm length black gloves and fishnet stockings onto him. He also forewent black lipstick but had acquiesced to her pout and compromised with clear lip gloss.

"It's just Chapstick!" he blurted out. The team all burst out laughing and he muttered, "Why do I feel like I'm trying to channel Trent Reznor?"

As they walked out the door Morgan remarked, "So I wondering how we are going to get our wires on. Some of these outfits don't conceal much."

Emily piped up. "Oh, we're already covered, they're sewed into the collars. So Morgan, don't go taking off your shirt tonight."

They had driven to the club and taken up positions. And that's how Reid found himself in the predicament he was in now. He didn't dance, well that was not right. He couldn't dance. When he told Morgan this the man had told him, "Don't sweat it Pretty Boy, I'll make you look good." The dark skinned agent had grabbed him by the hips and they started swaying to the rhythm. Reid frowned as he looked over Morgan's shoulder. A man was talking to Hotch and their unit chief was clearly trying to get the man to go away without giving himself away. "You see something?" Morgan said into his ear.

"Some guy's got Hotch trapped at the bar and he's blocking his field of vision." Reid felt a surge of jealously as the man placed his hand on Hotch's arm and slid it up slowly.

Morgan cursed "Damn, he's covering us and the parts of the floor we can't see." Morgan looked at Reid inquiringly trying to figure out the best course of action.

Reid suddenly had an idea. "Lean in close like you're being too forward, I'm going cause a little scene and go rescue Hotch."

Derek's eyebrows when up at this but he followed Spencer's lead. Moving forward he slid his hands around and grabbed Reid's ass. The young agent yelped playfully and swatted at him. Hotch looked over sharply and the man with him removed his hand as he followed his gaze. Reid gave Morgan a hot look and sashayed towards Hotch, leaving the agent standing slightly stunned on the dance floor. Quickly regaining his composure, Morgan turned to the next young thing that flashed a smile in his direction.

Reid made his way up to the bar and practically crawled into Hotch's lap. He levelled his gaze at the man and pointedly looped his arms around his superior. It only took a split second for Hotch to comprehend the situation and adapt. He slid his arms around the younger agent and nuzzled his ear asking loud enough for the other man to hear. "Are you having fun out there?" Reid gave him knowing look, this was the UnSub, he had to act like a tease. Their target went after men who had ungrateful boyfriends, the last victim had said that the man was angry that they let their partners take them for granted and even slept around on them. Since the man had already seen him dancing with Morgan he had to put Hotch in the position of the victim.

"I think I found someone I want to play with. But I want you to dance with me one time before we leave." Hotch nodded and the man stepped back. Reid watched as he eyed the older man predatorily.

"Closer" started blaring over the speakers and Hotch pulled Reid along, "Come on, they're playing our song." Reid's eyes almost popped out of his head at that and they let the man watch as they approached Morgan on the dance floor and had a "conversation" with him. Their body language indicated a tryst later but what was actually said was, "UnSub's going after Hotch, get the team and we'll take him down on the way out." Derek nodded and took his place at the bar. As if on cue, JJ came out of the private rooms and he had her fetch the other team members under the guise of delivering drinks.

While this was going on Reid and Hotch were putting on a show for the UnSub, or at least that's what it looked like. Reid realized it wasn't a sham the moment he felt Hotch's hands on him, the older man placed his hands on his hips possessively. "Hotch?" He asked hopefully.

The unit chief sucked in a breath, and he muttered lowly, "Yeah, for a while now. Seeing Morgan put his hands on you was the last straw." This time Reid didn't have to pretend he was enjoying the hard body grinding into his, he let the beat guide his movements. He gasped as he felt the older man's erection press into him. Trent sang, _"I want to fuck you like an animal"_ and the Spencer's breath hitched as he looked into his superior's eyes. They were hooded and the pupils were blown wide in lust. The older man growled into his ear, "Would you like me to do that to you? Tonight?"

Reid moaned, "Yes, yes, please." The song ended and they disentangled themselves from each other. Hotch nodded toward Morgan and Reid smiled lasciviously, the unit chief then pulled out his keys and walked towards the exit. The younger man walked over to the other agent, both of them watching as the UnSub took off after Hotch. They grabbed their weapons from behind the bar and followed discretely behind.

They took the man down in the parking lot just as he was about to attack Hotch from behind. The LEOs cuffed him and took him away as the team stood outside the club waiting for instruction. Hotch cleared his throat, "It's been a long case. Take the rest of the night off. We'll wrap up everything in the morning."

Morgan whooped at the uncharacteristic reprieve, "I'm going back in. Anyone want to come with me?" Prentiss and JJ joined him; Rossi hesitated for a moment before deciding to go back down to the cigar bar. Morgan hung back for a second, phone in hand as he gave Garcia a call. "Come on Pretty Boy don't you want to let loose?"

"No Morgan, I want to go home and get out of these clothes." He made a face to cover his thoughts on just _how_ he was going to get out of said clothes.

"Well suit yourself. You got a ride?"

Hotch stepped in, "I'll take him home. I have to follow up and call the detective on the case anyway. Make he knows we are not going to meet him at the station tonight."

Morgan shrugged and waved bye to them as they climbed into Hotch's car. The unit chief turned to Reid, the unspoken question in his eyes and his posture expectant. The young man smiled coyly and said, "My place is closer." The older man grinned and put the car in gear.

* * *

tbc

_Anyone who's watched all of the NIN music videos will be able to visualize exactly what Reid is wearing. Look up the official music video for "Wish" if you want to see it._

Reviews are awesome and much appreciated

**Also the poll is still up on my profile!**

**The question is: Reid (in an evening gown) wants to have sex in public with Hotch. Where should this occur?**

**You get to pick the venue!**


	2. Next Track (Get Down, Make Love)

halo

Author: BlueHarlequin

Chapter 2 – Next Track (Get Down, Make Love)

Disclaimer: Nothing of Criminal Minds belongs to me; this is not for profit. No copyright infringement intended.

Warnings: graphic sex between men, pwp

**_Yeah, this turned out to be 2000+ words of pure porn … so I wasn't able to post much of this ..._**

A/N: as usual unbeta'd and just completed. Please be kind. Updates are always posted in my profile. Feel free to PM me with comments or leave a review, I love hearing from ya'll! Due to some of the site requirements there are some alternate avenues to access my writing posted in my profile as well. **All the uncensored content is on my blog or the other fiction site, LINKS are on my profile!**

Hotch x Reid

Summary: Reid finds out how possessive Hotch can be after Morgan puts his hands on him at a club during an undercover operation. Just an excuse to put the BAU in clubwear, not to be taken seriously.

* * *

Hotch stalked him to the door of his apartment and the moment they got in it was all teeth and lips and hands. The older man shoved him against the door and dropped to his knees. Spencer could only hold on to the man's shoulders as he quickly unzipped his shorts and roughly jerked them partially down off his hips.

* * *

**Due to Fanfiction Admin this portion of the story has been censored for explicit content.**

**Full version available on the other links provided in my profile.**

* * *

He bent over the youth and delivered a sharp nip to the nape of his neck. They both collapsed onto the bed panting. It was quite a few minutes before Spencer found the capacity to speak again, "Hotch ..."

"Aaron." The older man cut in.

"Huh?"

"From now on, when we're not at work, it's Aaron." The young agent was left speechless, and at his silence caused Hotch turned to look at him. "What did you want to say?"

"What?" Spencer blinked in confusion.

"Before I interrupted you, what were you going to ask me?"

"Oh, you answered my question already." He rubbed the spot on the back of his neck where Aaron had bit him. "What was this for?"

A wry chuckle issued up from beside him, "I don't know what came over me ... alpha male tendency ... I wanted to mark you, so you'd be mine." Spencer looked at him in stunned amazement as Hotch climbed out of bed and made his way his way to the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later with a warm damp cloth and cleaned the youth up. Spencer smiled wickedly as the older profiler went back in the bathroom to toss the washcloths in the sink. Hotch's last statement was simply too salacious of a line to pass up. As the senior agent sat back on the bed Reid tackled him, straddling his thighs.

* * *

**Due to Fanfiction Admin this portion of the story has been censored for explicit content.**

**Full version available on the other links provided in my profile.**

* * *

Hotch realised that Reid had bitten him. They fell onto the bed, Aaron catching himself just in time so as not to crush his lover beneath him.

"What was that for?" he panted out in between breaths.

It was Spencer's turn to chuckle as he answered, "I wanted to mark you, so you'd be mine." Hotch's look of shock quickly melted away as the young man engaged him in a passionate kiss.

They broke away slowly and the Aaron pulled him into his arms. "Mine," he echoed.

Spencer nodded, "Mine." He pulled up the sheets and the comforter and they drifted off to sleep.

_*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*_

Spencer walked into Hotch's office later that day to place a stack of completed case files on his desk for review. The older man must have just stepped out for a moment because a cup of coffee sat on his desk with steam still curling up from it. Reid was about to leave when he spied a set of earbuds peeking out from underneath a sheaf of papers. Curious, he lifted them to reveal an MP3 player on pause. The young man lifted the headphones to his ears and pressed _Play._ He smiled as Trent belted out, _"I know it's not the right thing, and I know it's not the good thing, but kinda I want to."_ He heard a throat clear behind him; his unit chief looked at him questioningly, his eyes flicked down to device in Reid's hand. A devious smile slowly appeared on the young man's face. He whispered just loud enough for the man to hear, "I want to."

Spencer laughed in delight as Hotch locked the door and closed the blinds.

* * *

Fin

_Oh btw, the poll is closed. So for my next PWP fanfic, Hotch and Reid will be having sex in public in … the bathroom of a posh restaurant!_

I really appreciate reviews!


	3. Epilogue (Fixed, Not Broken)

halo

Author: BlueHarlequin

Epilogue (Fixed, Not Broken)

Disclaimer: Nothing of Criminal Minds belongs to me; this is not for profit. No copyright infringement intended.

Warnings: graphic sex between men, pwp

A/N: unbeta'd. Please be kind. Updates are always posted in my profile. Feel free to PM me with comments or leave a review, I love hearing from ya'll! Due to some of the site requirements there are some alternate avenues to access my writing posted in my profile as well. **All the uncensored content is on my blog or the other fiction site.**

Hotch x Reid

Summary: Reid finds out how possessive Hotch can be after Morgan puts his hands on him at a club during an undercover operation. Just an excuse to put the BAU in clubwear, not to be taken seriously.

* * *

As Garcia climbed up the steps to Hotch's office, she contemplated the audio recording on the CD in her hands. When she had come in this morning, she reviewed the audio feed from last night's operation. Afterwards, she had made a hard copy and deleted the original off of the server. A couple hours later, she submitted a highly edited version and changed the timestamp to match the original. As she stood in front of their unit chief's office, Garcia heard a muffled moan through the door; it was then that she noticed all of the blinds were closed. After glancing down into the bullpen to look for her junior g-man she also concluded she did not have to test the door to see if it was locked. Spinning around on her heel, Penelope decided she would just keep the recording for herself. As she made her way back to her office, she wondered if there was any way that she could manage to secretly mount surveillance cameras in Hotch's office …

* * *

_For Peya Luna, who remembered a very pertinent detail._

End (for real this time)


End file.
